


the dance

by mountain_witch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith, F/F, May/December Relationship, Sabrina is 18 AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_witch/pseuds/mountain_witch
Summary: sabrina and ms. wardwell have the valentine's day they deserve





	the dance

She looked beautiful, and she knew it, and Nick knew it. Her short red dress complemented both her figure and her blonde curls, and she was getting attention not just from her date but from everyone at the dance. She felt young and sexy and powerful. So why wasn’t she having fun?

The Baxter High gym was decked out for the Valentine’s Day dance, and if she was honest with herself she felt relieved to be here, where she felt comfortable, instead of caught up in the next Lupercalian ritual she maybe wasn’t ready for. Still, she found herself sulking in a corner waiting for Nick to come back with their drinks instead of out on the dance floor with her friends. Sabrina could see him at the edge of the room pouring two glasses of bright red punch, chatting amiably with the mortal boy next to him. Nick was amazing, truly. She was lucky.

But it wasn’t Nick that lit her fire, and she knew it. Sabrina’s eyes found the recently-discovered object of her lust. Ms. Wardwell was chaperoning the dance, of course, and at that moment she was being twirled about the dance floor by a man Sabrina had never seen. It had never occurred to her that Ms. Wardwell had a boyfriend, and it made her unreasonably jealous. Of course, she had her own dalliances with boys, and Ms. Wardwell was so much older, her teacher, her mentor, but it wasn’t until she was seemingly unavailable that it struck Sabrina that the woman was the only person she wanted.

It gave Sabrina some small comfort that Ms. Wardwell looked awkward and ill at ease in the man’s arms, however much he seemed to be enjoying himself. Sabrina imagined herself dancing with Ms. Wardwell instead, her lithe arms twirling Sabrina around, clear eyes twinkling, laughing and pulling Sabrina closer. She shivered and shot a guilty look at Nick, who was still chatting with the other boy, holding their glasses of punch. She looked back at Ms. Wardwell and gasped out loud when she saw those arresting blue eyes looking back at her from over the man’s shoulder. They were dancing slowly now, pressed close, and Sabrina wanted to crawl out of her skin instead of watch their slow spins. This was it.

Sabrina steeled herself and redoubled her eye contact with Ms. Wardwell, trying to put something into her eyes that she couldn’t say, something Ms. Wardwell would feel from across the room. The woman’s returning gaze was intense on Sabrina but otherwise impossible to read. Sabrina often found herself the recipient of this look and was sure it didn’t mean anything, that Ms. Wardwell was only watching out for her. Nevertheless, she sent a thought out into the air, hoping the other witch would catch it. _I need to talk to you. I’ll be in the library,_ Sabrina thought with all her might, closing her eyes briefly with the effort. When she opened her eyes again, Ms. Wardwell’s dance partner, _boyfriend, _Sabrina reminded herself with a pang, had spun her around so that she was no longer facing her. Sabrina sighed heavily and forced herself to turn away, heading out the door of the gym into the hallway. 

Whether Ms. Wardwell had gotten her message or not, Sabrina needed a minute alone. She walked slowly toward the library, head down and deep in thought. Her feelings seemed so complicated – she knew she was attracted to Ms. Wardwell, and although age gaps meant little to witches who live for hundreds of years, she didn’t actually know how old Ms. Wardwell was. She had a sense that the witch was far older than Sabrina could imagine, and that was as sexy to Sabrina as it was intimidating. She suddenly felt ridiculous. Of course Ms. Wardwell didn’t think of her like that. She probably didn’t even think of her at all, unless she was bailing her out of trouble (which, granted, did happen quite a lot). Sighing again, Sabrina turned her thoughts toward how she was going to get over the teacher just as she heard a voice at the end of the hall.

“Beat you, darling,” Ms. Wardwell said smugly. “What took you so long?”

Sabrina stopped in her tracks, unable to breathe. Under her surprised stare, Ms. Wardwell’s face softened as she spoke again. “I’m only teasing you, Sabrina. I’m happy to see you.”

The sound of Ms. Wardwell’s smooth voice alone these days was enough to turn Sabrina on, and her silhouette leaning against the doors of the library was certainly a sight to see. The whole effect was overwhelming to Sabrina, who still could barely breathe, let alone speak. Ms. Wardwell cocked an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms as she sauntered down the hallway to where Sabrina was standing.

“Or did I misunderstand? I thought you wanted to talk – but it seems the cat’s got your tongue,” she said softly. “If you’d like me to leave – ”

At that, Sabrina found her voice. “No!” she almost yelled, eliciting a chuckle from the teacher. “No,” she said again, more softly this time, cheeks red. “Did you not like seeing Adam’s arms around me, his hands on my back, his lips at my ear?” Ms. Wardwell continued, right in front of Sabrina now. “Were you jealous, my little witch?”

“Don’t – don’t tease me,” Sabrina stuttered, taking a step back to press herself into the lockers behind her. “I don’t think I can take it.”

Lilith couldn’t blame Sabrina. She knew she could be a tease, and she didn’t much like Adam touching her either. “I’m not trying to tease you, dear,” she said honestly. “I’m trying to figure out what you want.”

Sabrina could hear the sincerity in the other woman’s voice, and it gave her more confidence. “You know what I want,” Sabrina whispered, looking down at Ms. Wardwell’s red lips. “You heard me, you felt me, you came out here. And you know exactly what I want.”

Lilith smiled hugely at that, showing all of Mary Wardwell’s white teeth. “That,” she said, reaching to tuck a loose blonde curl behind Sabrina’s ear, “is exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Lilith pulled Sabrina from the lockers and into her arms. Sabrina lost her breath again – was this really happening? Was Ms. Wardwell going to kiss her? – but instead of her lips, Ms. Wardwell’s mouth found Sabrina’s ear as she whispered the words to transport them to her cottage. 

“But – but Nick,” Sabrina said, casting a glance around the cozy cottage. She was elated to be alone with Ms. Wardwell but still a little guilty at leaving Nick behind. “And, that man, A – Adam – ” 

Ms. Wardwell, still holding Sabrina’s hands, laughed. “They’re big boys, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.” Lilith didn’t mention that she’d cast a silent spell on Adam to make him stay away from the cottage for the night. She did not want Sabrina to know that this man she was supposed to know had suddenly turned up to live here again. No, not when she was so close.

“How long?” Lilith asked, pushing Adam out of her mind. She knew it wasn’t exactly her body Sabrina was attracted to, but she liked to think it was mostly her power that was appealing to the girl anyway. When Sabrina looked confused, she elaborated. “How long have you wanted me to – ” pausing, Lilith leaned closer. “Fuck you?”

Sabrina inhaled sharply, already wet for the woman in front of her, knowing it was far too late to deny it. “I don’t know,” she admitted quietly. “I’ve never felt like this before, about anyone.”

Lilith hummed and moved her hands to Sabrina’s shoulders. “Neither have I, not for a long time.” She hadn’t meant to be so honest, but somehow she didn’t care. It felt good to share a small piece of truth after being stuck in this heaven-forsaken town – it was exhausting pretending to be someone else.

Coming out of her reverie, Lilith looked back into the eyes of the girl in front of her. “Well then,” Sabrina said expectantly, that mischievous glint back in her eyes. “Are you or are you not going to f– ”

Sabrina was cut off by a playful smirk from Ms. Wardwell and their second sudden magical transportation of the evening. When she opened her eyes a moment later, she found herself on Ms. Wardwell’s king-size bed. The lights were low and Ms. Wardwell was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Sabrina was about to call out to her, she appeared from around the corner of a door in front of the bed, no longer wearing her tight emerald dress. It had been replaced by similarly-colored lingerie, lacy and extremely revealing. Sabrina’s mouth literally watered at the sight of the woman’s taut body bared in front of her and she barely contained a moan.

“Just had to slip into something more comfortable,” Ms. Wardwell murmured, looking out at Sabrina sprawled on the bed from underneath heavy eyelids. Without further ado, she glided over to the bed and slid on top of Sabrina. Sabrina again leaned in, expecting, finally, for their lips to meet. But Ms. Wardwell dodged her again, instead pulling back as she began to take off Sabrina’s dress.

Sabrina held her breath as Ms. Wardwell slid the dress off her, hoping the other woman liked what she saw. She didn’t know how to dress for someone else, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t wonder what Ms. Wardwell would think of her outfit while she’d put on her bra and panties earlier that evening, as she often did when she got dressed these days. She stopped wondering when she saw the look in the principal’s eyes as she surveyed Sabrina’s body.

“My my,” she whispered, eyes raking up and down Sabrina, lingering on the moist spot on the front of her panties, passing over her flushed chest before returning to her face. And then, finally, Ms. Wardwell kissed her. Sabrina melted into her mouth, moaning, feeling Ms. Wardwell’s tongue caressing her own. It felt like her hands were everywhere – on Sabrina’s chest, her waist, her neck, her thighs, wrapped up in her hair. She was panting and moaning and so turned on, and she didn’t care if she looked foolish or desperate – she _was_ desperate, desperate for the woman above her to touch her, to never stop touching her.

Lilith could feel Sabrina’s eagerness and was surprised at how much she loved it. A moan of her own slipped out when Sabrina’s hands wandered to her ass, and she gasped when Sabrina suddenly gave a rough, unexpected squeeze. She bit down on Sabrina’s bottom lip in response, not as hard as she wanted to, but sharply nonetheless. Sabrina tightened her hold on her ass, pulling Lilith down harder on her body. She couldn’t control her hips, which were grinding up into the older woman as they continued their deep kiss.

Ms. Wardwell pulled away above her and Sabrina opened her eyes. She looked incredible, with her unruly brown curls and swollen red lips, Sabrina’s own lipstick marking her cheeks and mouth. Still straddling Sabrina, who was still helplessly grinding her hips beneath her, Ms. Wardwell reach behind her back and undid her bra. Sabrina almost cried at the sight of her bare breasts, soft and full and perfectly curved. She looked back into Ms. Wardwell’s eyes and sat up a bit to reach around and remove her own bra. The moment it was off, Ms. Wardwell’s hands found their way down, gripping her left breast softly and teasing the stiff nipple on the right. Sabrina put her hands on Ms. Wardwell’s waist, resting above the edge of her deep green panties. She hesitated just a moment, and upon seeing a small nod from Ms. Wardwell, slid them down to her knees and with the teacher’s help all the way off, where they were tossed on the floor and not thought of again for a very long time.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sabrina breathed, drinking in as much smooth skin as she could in the glow of the soft light. She reached up to pull Ms. Wardwell toward her and take a breast into her mouth, her lips caressing the soft skin, her teeth biting her nipple lightly. It was Ms. Wardwell’s turn to grind her hips, rolling rhythmically above Sabrina while she worked her breasts with her hands and mouth. Ms. Wardwell was panting and moaning now, her hips finding Sabrina’s lower belly and moving faster upon the contact. Sabrina thought she might pass out when she felt Ms. Wardwell’s wetness pressing into her, but collected herself enough to slide her hand between them and begin to play with the woman’s clit. Sabrina whimpered, overwhelmed by the feeling of Ms. Wardwell’s dripping pussy, of the way she was rocking on her belly and hand, of her moans as she got closer to release.

“Sabrina!” she cried out, breasts bouncing and head tossed back. Sabrina kept at it, putting pressure on Ms. Wardwell’s clit and giving her nipple a sharp bite. “Sabrina – ”

With that, Ms. Wardwell dissolved into moans, her hands gripping Sabrina’s hips roughly to hold herself up as she kept rocking through the waves of her orgasm. Sabrina watched in awe, waiting to remove her hand until Ms. Wardwell’s hips slowed and her eyes opened again.

“Sabrina,” she panted, still recovering. “Was that good?” Sabrina asked, unsure if she’d done the right thing, whether she should have touched Ms. Wardwell like that, so soon. She was loving this, all of it, but she was still a little nervous. She had no idea what she was doing.

“_Yes_, that was good,” Ms. Wardwell laughed. “And I think you’re ready,” she finished with a grin.

“Ready for what?” Sabrina asked uncertainly, propping herself up on her elbows. Instead of responding, Ms. Wardwell moved off Sabrina – who sighed at the feeling of cold air hitting where the teacher’s hot, soft pussy had been – and without warning ripped Sabrina’s panties off, brushed her hair out of her face and dove into Sabrina’s soaking pussy.

Sabrina practically screamed. She was so wet and so ready and had no idea how _good_ Ms. Wardwell’s mouth would feel on her. She immediately lost control of her hips, grinding erratically into the woman’s face. Ms. Wardwell grabbed her hips to help hold her steady, her tongue finding a perfect spot just to the left of Sabrina’s clit. Sabrina was completely unable to form thoughts, words, anything, she just knew she needed Ms. Wardwell to keep doing what she was doing. She didn’t know that anything could feel this good.

Lilith licked Sabrina’s tight pussy with abandon. She knew when she found that sweet spot near Sabrina’s clit that the girl was done for. Her own cunt was throbbing as she watched sweet Sabrina squirm in pleasure underneath her. Lilith preferred her sex rough and loud, but the girl’s breathy moans were surprisingly sexy.

Her tongue slid over Sabrina’s silky, sensitive spot one more time and Sabrina went over the edge. She gripped Ms. Wardwell’s hair and moaned, long and deep, the opposite of the pitchy cries she’d been emitting. Her wet pussy pulsed into Ms. Wardwell’s mouth, who dipped lower to lick Sabrina’s slit, savoring every drop of her fresh come.

Lilith sat back in the bed, watching Sabrina’s eyelashes flutter while she tried to catch her breath. When she felt like she was ready, she pulled a still weak Sabrina up into a sitting position and guided the girl’s legs around her hips so that they were both sitting up, facing each other. She kissed Sabrina slowly, letting her taste herself in her mouth, gently holding her neck. “I want – I want to do that to you,” Sabrina whispered while Ms. Wardwell moved from kissing her lips down to her neck, nipping and licking her skin as she went.

“Be my guest,” Lilith whispered back, and Sabrina grinned and made her move, pushing her down onto her back and kissing a trail down her neck. Lilith groaned happily. It was turning out to be a great Valentine’s Day after all.


End file.
